


Sneaking Around

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s, F/M, Shibari, Teasing, Vibrator, butt plug, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: If there’s one that that can be said about these two, they are very good at finding places to…well be quite naughty.





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo been a while since I wrote these two, so have some kinky Kolivan and Allura.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

The meetings today with the coalition leaders was quite long and strenuous.

Allura sat at the head, back straight and fingers clasped while wearing one of her dresses to meeting. It was a lovely, dark blue, simple dress that covered her up most of her. She paid attention to the leaders, their concerns, their ideas….

Or at least she looked like she was.

There are a few instances where someone thought she seemed distracted…unfocused. Her eyes would look far off a moment before snapping back to attention and she squirmed once or twice in her chair.

Sitting across from her, with a perfect poker face, was Kolivan. He rested his chin on one hand and his other was resting on his thigh.

If anyone took a closer look they’d see a small remote with a small dial he was fiddling with and his eyes were completely focused on the princess. 

“—and so I think our forces should attack here from behind first—”

Allura jumped slightly and took in a deep breath, clasping her fingers, “Mmm…”

“Are you all right Princess?”

_If someone would stop teasing me so much, I would be._

“Yes…” She cleared her throat, “Forgive me everyone but I think we should take a short break for the time being. I’m sure we would all like to stretch our legs and get something to eat before…continuing this meeting.”

She tactfully wipes some sweet that had started to drip down and made it look like she was tucking some hair back.

The vibrator buzzed inside her, nice and snug as she made eye contact with the one who put it in there.

Kolivan gave a slight smile, before he stood up, “I agree. Let’s meet back in one hour.”

…………………

Allura gasped as he unzipped the back of her dress in the storage room. She bites her bottom lip as he pulls it down her shoulders and pulls the sleeves off slowly.

A smirk forms on his face as he admires the light blue ropes that tie around his body in such intricate patterns around her breasts and holding the two toys he had slipped inside of her.

“Hmmm…I must say you did quite well keeping it together in there….”

She gasped when he slowly slides his hands over her body as she lays back over a box full of supplies. She bites her lips as one hand grips over her breast and pinches over her nipple while the other gently rubs between her shaky thighs.

“Mmm….trainings…paying off…” Allura gasped when he pushes at the base of the vibrator and nudges it slightly to press against her spot.

“I see….I do wonder though what would everyone else think if they knew….” 

She gasped harder when he moved his hand lower to lightly tug on the butt plug gently. It was a nicely made one with the end of it having a nice little yellow gem at the end of it. 

“How much you love having both of your holes filled up…dripping wet and enjoying having ropes against your flesh……I can already see the marks forming from you squirming to try not to cum right there…”

Allura shuddered and tilted her head back as he moved his hand back up and pinched her clit. She gasped and panted with her eyes rolling back. She moved her hips down and mewled.

“P-please….I’ve been so good….” she looked at him pleadingly.

Kolivan purred as he leaned over her and gave her soft kisses, his still clothed body pressing against hers. Allura almost melted with a soft mewl at each wonderful kiss to her mouth and down her neck.

“Oh…oh Koli…..! Please….let me….” she cut herself off with a moan when he gave her clit a pull and a small twist.

“Hmmmm…” he breathed in her sweet scent as he reached back into his pocket with the other hand and pulled out the remote, “I suppose you earned it, Princess…”

He kisses her deeply and swallows her scream of pleasure when he turns the vibrations up to their highest setting with a hum. 

“MMMMMMM!” She gasped and arched, breasts brushing against his chest and whimpering as her cunt twitching and clenched around the toy as the fullness the plug gave her only made the pleasure more intense. She whined and bucked her hips, grinding them against Kolivan’s as her orgasm starts to overwhelm her.

Her thighs shake as she tilts her head back with a shaky arch and her toes curling hard. Her vision blacked out a moment before she shakily slumps on the crate with soft panting. 

“Beautiful…”

“Mmmmm….Koli…..”

She smiled shakily as he leaned over and kissed her again before nuzzling her lovingly.

“Hmmmm….do you wish to continue?” He asked quietly.

Allura gave a small smile, “Give me…about five minutes….and help me back into my dress…”

After all…it was only the first orgasm. And stars know she’s going to need more than one before she satisfied.

Kolivan only smiled in response.


End file.
